In another Life
by Maulidia Raa
Summary: tentang cinta yang tak bersambut, dari Sasuke untuk Naruto. NaruSasu/NaruFemSasu fanfic. rate M untuk adegan berdarah. didedikasikan untuk Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2015.


Sasuke menyeret jasad lelaki sebayanya pelan dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka parah. Dengan kondisi 3 tulang jemarinya patah dan luka robek sepanjang 7cm yang semakin menganga di telapak hingga pergelangan tangan. Sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pedang berlumuran darah pemberian laki-laki yang sudah menjadi mayat itu.

Jas pengantin berwarna hitam yang dipakai sang jenazah pun tak luput dari koyakan disana sini. Terkoyak batu dan ranting yang berada disepanjang jalan yang dilalui. Tak hanya terkoyak, bahkan lusuh terkena lumpur.

Langkah Sasuke gontai, pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Jiwanya nyeri. Menahan rasa sakit yang melanda tubuh juga menahan sakit yang meluluh lantakkan hatinya.

Hujan masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Jalan setapak berubah menjadi kubangan lumpur karenanya.

Sasuke mendesah, air matanya masih mengalir bersama tetesan hujan.

Namun tempat yang dituju masihlah jauh.

Perjalanannya masih satu kilometer lagi untuk sampai di atas tebing dengan jurang curam penuh bebatuan tajam dibawah sana.

Tempat yang sudah Sasuke pilih, untuk mengakhiri segalanya….

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _ **In another Life**_

 _(I would be Your Girl)_

 _._

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: NaruSasu

Genre: Tragedy, Angst

Rate : M (untuk adegan pembunuhan)

Uzumaki Naruto - 26 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke - 26 Tahun

 **.**

 **Dedicated to Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2015**

 **Happy NaruSasu Day 2015**

 **.**

*Terinspirasi dari mimpi waktu tidur dan kisah patah hati serius yang nulis dan sebuah spoiler the Last yang lewat diberanda taun lalu

*Judulnya sendiri nyomot dari sebait lirik di lagunya mbak Katty Perry - The One That Got Away

ngetiknya sambil denger tuh lagu berulang-ulang. Supaya ngenesnya tambah terasa. Haha

*proyek yang kemaren buat ultah papa Naru gagal kelar karena pikiran dan mood amburegul. Jadi seenggak-enggaknya hari ini bisa nyumbang fanfic, hahaha

 **.**

 **Warning: Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Kosa Kata Diulang-Ulang, Miskin Kata-Kata, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

 **.**

 **#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

 **.**

 _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

" _ **Tuhan tak menyatukan cinta kita di bumi**_

 _ **Karenanya biarkan aku bermimpi**_

 _ **Tentang sebuah kisah indah hidup berdua bersamamu**_

 _ **Dan kelak aku akan menjadi satu-satunya perempuan bagimu**_

 _ **Yang selalu mengisi harimu dengan penuh cinta**_

 _ **Hingga ajal menjelang**_

 _ **Kau sudah mendengar apa yang kukatakan**_

 _ **Jadi ingatlah…**_

 _ **Kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain**_

 _ **Dunia dimana aku**_

 _ **Adalah takdirmu"**_

 **.**

… **..**

 **#RIPmyHeart**

 **-Unya Puu, August 2014-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Heh, jika kau mati. Aku akan mati bersamamu.."_

Tegas Naruto sambil tertawa saat mereka terlibat dalam perkelahian serius satu sama lain karena sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke sendiri akhirnya ikut menertawakan kalimat konyol yang dilontarkan Naruto untuknya.

Kejadian itu, terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka masih sangat muda.

Hubungan keduanya sangat aneh. Mereka kerap kali bertengkar karena hal sepele. Adu mulut. Adu jotos. Semuanya mereka lakukan.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, sebuah ikatan kuat tercipta diantara keduanya. Mengikat 2 jiwa itu melebihi ikatan antar saudara.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk saling bersandar punggung dengan punggung.

Duduk berdua diatas tebing tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan waktu atau sekedar melihat indahnya hamparan bintang di langit.

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

"Dasar Dobe, kapan dia bisa datang tepat waktu? Memangnya dia Kakashi?"

Omel Sasuke saat Naruto tak kunjung datang.

Pemuda 26 tahun itu terus menunggu sambil tetap menggerutu di dekat salah satu warung ramen langganannya.

Kesal.

Kesal.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

Ditambah dengan datangnya beberapa gadis yang terus menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya melihat kembang api, Sasuke sungguh sangat kesal.

Malam ini, malam purnama. Purnama sempurna.

Dan sebuah festival tahunan diadakan untuk menghormati keindahan dewi bulan.

Ada banyak hiburan didalamnya. Ada banyak stand-stand makanan dan mainan di sepanjang jalan. Suasana ramai yang sangat dibenci Sasuke.

Tapi ia tetap datang kemari karena Naruto berjanji akan menemaninya sembahyang di kuil guna menyenangkan hati para nenek moyang klan Uchiha.

Sayangnya yang membuat janji belum juga menapakkan kakinya ditempat mereka janji bertemu.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke sekali lagi.

Tempat itu semakin penuh dengan lautan manusia.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto sambil menepuk kasar pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut terkejut reflex melayangkan tinjunya ke sumber suara.

"Sialan kau! Aku sudah me…"

Kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berkimono ungu berdiri menempel disamping Naruto.

"Se..selamat Malam Sa..Sasuke-kun.."

Sapa perempuan itu malu-malu.

"Kenapa dia disini?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Hehe, maaf Sasuke. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganku."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak apa kan pergi ke kuil sendiri? Nanti aku menyusulmu kesana dengannya."

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut.

"Oh, terserahlah."

Sasuke berbalik. "Lakukan sesukamu." Katanya lagi lalu pergi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku janji nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia marah sekarang.

Naruto sudah membuatnya menunggu selama berjam-jam dan membatalkan janjinya begitu saja demi perempuan itu.

Si pirang benar-benar keterlaluan.

Waktu berjalan cepat setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan perempuan itu. Sayangnya tak ada lagi yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini selain pulang ke rumahnya dan tidur hingga pagi. Masa bodoh dengan acara sembahyang dan berdo'a untuk para leluhurnya.

Namun dalam perjalannya pulang, mimpi buruknya dimulai.

Diatas jembatan merah, sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya sedang berciuman dengan perempuan yang dibawanya tadi. Dengan latar belakang purnama sempurna, membuat mata hitam Sasuke sakit.

Sasuke ingin menutup matanya saja jika ia bisa, sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

Mimpi buruk yang tak ingin dilihatnya sejak dulu kala.

Mimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang buruk.

Mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke berlari menuju kuil yang terletak ditengah hutan. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Hatinya sakit.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya beberapa menit lalu benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

Setibanya di kuil Sasuke hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh. Dengan kepala penuh memori mimpi buruk dan cintanya yang hancur.

" _Tuhan, jika aku salah. Kenapa kau berikan perasaan padaku seperti ini untuknya?"_

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

" _Tuhan, kalaupun memang aku yang salah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan ini tetap ada."_

Pertahanan Sasuke pecah. Namun ia tak bisa berteriak keras menyuarakan isi hatinya yang tak berupa.

Pemuda itu hanya mengulang pertanyaan sama berulang-ulang dengan suara lirih didalam kepalanya.

' _Tuhan.._

 _Tuhan…_

 _Tuhan…_

 _Kau dimana?_

 _Tuhan, ini sakit….._

… _.Benar-benar sakit….._

… _.Tuhan….._

… _Aku sangat mencintainya…..'_

Dan air mata yang sudah ditahannya, tumpah sudah.

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

"Teme, kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini? Kau sama sekali tak kelihatan dimanapun sejak malam festival beberapa hari yang lalu."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri didepan Sasuke dan menodongkan pertanyaan sensitive padanya.

"Aku datang ke rumahmu tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disana."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Sasuke, kau marah padaku ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh datang menyusulmu ke kuil. Tapi kau tak ada dimanapun."

"Oh, aku merasa harus pulang saat itu."

"Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau tidak jadi pergi."

"Perlukah?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh sekali."

"Hanya perasaannmu."

"Hmm, baguslah jika kau tidak apa-apa."

Sahut Naruto lalu duduk disamping Sasuke yang dingin seperti es.

"Kau tahu, kami resmi jadian sejak malam festival itu. Dia manis sekali ttebayo."

"Baguslah."

"Dia benar-benar perempuan yang lembut. Dia sangat penyayang. Idaman setiap laki-laki. Hehehe, kau jangan iri ya."

"Hn."

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan ayah dan ibu, mereka setuju."

Sasuke diam tak merespon.

"Jika tidak ada halangan melintang, aku ingin segera menikah dengannya."

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak mendengarnya.

' _ **HENTIKAN!'**_

"Dan aku ingin kau hadir disana…"

' _ **HENTIKAN!'**_

"Berdiri dibarisan depan sebagai keluarga yang sangat berarti bagiku….."

' _ **HENTIKAN!'**_

Tak tahan lagi mendengar berita menyakitkan itu, sasuke meluncurkan bogem mentah ke arah pipi Naruto.

"Hei, apa masalahmu?!" Naruto mengusap pipinya yang nyeri.

"Menurutmu?"

Mereka berdua berdiri saling hadap.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, sasuke."

"Yeah, kau benar."

Kali ini dua tendangan beruntun mampir di lengan kiri Naruto.

"Kau sengaja ingin melihatku marah huh? Baiklah. Ini kau yang mulai. Jangan salahkan aku jika kulit putihmu bengkak."

"Heh, coba saja. D-O-B-E."

Adu pukul diantara mereka tidak dapat terelakkan.

Diantara perkelahian yang pernah mereka lakukan, mungkin ini yang paling serius. Sasuke benar-benar tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghajar Naruto hingga babak belur.

Mata.

Pipi.

Hidung.

Dagu.

Bibir yang sobek dan berdarah.

Seluruh anggota wajah mereka tak luput dari pukulan dan tendangan membabi buta.

Tak ada yang memisahkan perkelahian mereka karena mereka hanya berdua saja di dalam hutan.

Keringat bercucuran.

Nafas sama-sama tersenggal.

Lebam dimana-mana.

Mereka berdua sama-sama babak belur.

"SASUKE, BERHENTI! CUKUP. AKU MENYERAH!" Teriak Naruto.

Namun Sasuke tetap melayangkan tinju terakhirnya sekuat tenaga ke arah perut Naruto seolah telinganya tuli dari teriakan kencang sang sahabat, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dan jatuh terjungkal ditanah.

"Ughhh."

"Kau ini sebenarnya terlalu baik atau terlalu sadis, Dobe? " Sasuke tertawa getir sembari berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

Si pirang yang tidak mengerti arti dari perkataan Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam disana.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Sasuke tak bertegur sapa dengannya, tepatnya sejak ia memberitahu Sasuke perihal keputusannya untuk menikahi perempuan yang selama ini menyukainya. Naruto jadi cemas.

"Apa aku melakukan benar-benar telah kesalahan padanya ya?" Tanya pria pirang itu pada dirinya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap sangat dingin padanya.

Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi itulah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi lebih baik.

Namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Naruto tidak mengerti dimana poin kejanggalannya.

Ya, dia terlalu lamban untuk menyadari apa penyebab dari perubahan sahabatnya itu.

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

3 minggu kemudian…

Di sebuah dermaga milik pribadi keluarga Uzumaki, sebuah pesta diadakan. Pagi itu banyak orang berlalu lalang disana.

Mendekorasi tempat itu menjadi lebih indah dengan banyak pita dan bunga.

Semua orang tampak bahagia. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang hari itu akan segera menikahi perempuan pemalu yang sedang mengandung beberapa hari itu.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung saat matahari tinggi diatas kepala. Damai dan penuh khidmat.

Aura-aura bahagia terpancar dari kedua mempelai dan membuat tamu-tamu yang lain ikut merasakan bahagia.

Menjelang sore, Naruto semakin tak tenang karena sang sahabat tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan mereka tak bertatap muka.

Tapi Naruto sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa surat undangan pernikahan darinya sudah benar-benar sampai ditangan Sasuke walau bukan dirinya yang mengantar.

Ia juga mengirimkan sepucuk surat permintaan maaf atas perkelahian yang hingga kini Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Sungguh, bukan maksud hati Naruto untuk tidak berbicara 4 mata dengan Sasuke.

Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus persiapan acara pernikahannya ini.

Ia yakin Sasuke sangat mengerti dirinya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian senyum merekah diwajahnya yang tampan.

Pikiran tidak karu-karuannya jadi jernih seketika.

Sasuke ada disana, Sasuke benar-benar datang untukknya.

Sasuke datang di hari bahagianya.

"Sasuke, kau datang juga ttebayo." Teriak Naruto lantang.

Ia senang akhirnya sahabat yang paling ia tunggu datang ke acara terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke berdiri disana dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ya, jelas ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana saat harus menginjakkan kaki di acara pernikahan orang yang selalu dicintainya seumur hidup. *curhat

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mengenakan Hakama berwarna gelap. Ditangannya ada sebuket bunga mawar berukuran besar.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, kupikir kau marah padaku karena bukan aku sendiri yang mengantarkan undangan itu padamu ttebayo."

"Hn."

Sepasang pengantin itu mendekati Sasuke, mempelai perempuannya tampak malu-malu saat menyapanya.

"Kau tampak keren dengan Hakama itu hahaha." Puji Naruto.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun. Terima..kasih sudah..datang.." pengatin perempuan menyalaminya.

Sasuke mengukir sebaris senyum tak jelas dibibirnya.

"Selamat….. atas pernikahanmu.."

Naruto bertingkah malu-malu saat Sasuke mengucapkan selamat padanya. Lebih malu-malu dari tingkah pengantin perempuannya sendiri.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusulku ke pelaminan?"

Goda Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bohong saat kau bilang akan mati bersamaku bukan?"

Sasuke menyodorkan buket bunga yang dibawanya pada Naruto.

"Eh? Sasuke? Kau bicara apa?"

Buket bunga dengan sebilah pedang didalamnya.

"Aku bicara tentang…. Ini…."

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat dirinya merasa ada benda tajam menembus dada mengenai jantungnya.

"Te..me….?"

Sasuke semakin memperdalam tusukan pedangnya. Membuat benda tajam berwarna putih keperakan itu menembus dada Naruto hingga punggungnya.

"Ugh… Sas…Sasssuke….."

Naruto berontak, tapi tangan kiri Sasuke menahan tengkuk Naruto agar jarak diantara mereka menyempit. Dan akses tembusnya pedang ketubuh Naruto lebih mudah.

"Diamlah! Atau pengantinmu yang akan kujadikan sasaran hadiahmu ini selanjutnya!"

Si pirang menurut saja.

"Ke…kenapa…..?"

Sasuke memutar pedangnya, membuat sakit yang Naruto derita jadi berlipat-lipat.

"Karena kau menyebalkan, dobe…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan keras meluncur dari perempuan berambut panjang disamping Naruto begitu ia melihat darah segar mengucur deras dari sebilah pedang tajam yang menembus punggung pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

"Naruto-kun…." Ratapnya ngeri.

Acara yang seharusnya penuh kebahagiaan itu jadi mencekam. Semua tamu undangan lari berhamburan. Beberapa orang terlihat berlari kearah mereka bertiga berdiri.

Berusaha menghentikan tindakan Sasuke walau sudah sangat terlambat.

Disepanjang kesakitannya, Naruto berusaha berpikir keras. Tentang Sasuke.. yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti ini.

Dan air mata dimata gelap Sasuke, membuat jiwa Naruto tersentak.

Air mata itu..

Raut wajah penuh luka itu..

' _Apa aku benar-benar telah menyakitimu, Sasuke?'_

Dengan nafas tersenggal, Naruto berusaha mengucapkan kata terakhir. Sambil memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Sa..suke.. maafkan….aku….."

Mata biru Naruto perlahan tertutup. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sasuke.

Meski awalnya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya tapi pada akhirnya dia merelakan Sasuke melakukan itu tanpa sedikitpun perasaan ingin melawan ataupun menolak.

Walau tidak mengerti, Naruto yakin ini adalah salahnya juga.

Membuat Sasuke yang sensitive bertindak tak berhati padanya.

Pasti dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat melukai hati sahabatnya itu.

Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya yang super tidak peka.

Dia terlalu menyayangi sahabatnya itu, seperti hidupnya sendiri.

"Tidurlah, aku berbaik hati padamu dengan membiarkanmu mati terlebih dahulu sebelum orang-orang terkasihmu…"

Bisik Sasuke dengan suara dingin lalu menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Naruto secara kasar. Dan membiarkan tubuh itu ambruk di kakinya.

"Giliranmu…." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kearah sang mempelai perempuan.

Tanpa banyak gerakan, sisi tajam pedangnya berhasil mengoyak kimono sang pengantin. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali hingga tubuh perempuan itu ambruk bersimbah darah.

Terakhir, Sasuke menusuk-nusuk bagian perut perempuan itu. Bagian dimana sebuah benih sedang tumbuh. Benih dari pria yang dicintainya.

"BERHENTI KAU BAJINGAN!" Teriak beberapa orang dibelakang sambil menyerang Sasuke. Sebuah botol minuman dilempar dan mengenai kepala Sasuke. Membuatnya limbung sebentar dan bangkit.

Menghajar balik sang pemukul dengan sabetan pedangnya.

Darah mengucur dari bekas sabetan itu ditorehkan.

Sasuke semakin kalap. Serangannya membabi buta.

Tidak peduli lagi berapa banyak korban yang jadi tumbal pedangnya, Sasuke terus mengayunkan pedangnya pada siapapun yang mendekat.

Sabetan pedang, lemparan kayu hingga benda-benda yang ada disekitar membuat Sasuke mengalami beberapa luka serius pada tubuhnya.

Pertarungan tidak simbang antara 1 orang melawan beberapa pria terjadi.

Namun apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang disana tetap tak mengurangi keganasan Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya.

Teriakan.

Sumpah serapah.

Darah.

Mayat.

Potongan tubuh.

Air mata.

Katakutan.

Kemarahan.

Kebencian.

Semuanya menjadi satu dalam kegilaan satu hari kelabu.

Lalu sunyi.

Korban terakhir pedangnya jatuh di tanah.

Sasuke sendiri berada dalam kondisi yang tidak lebih baik dari para korbannya. Kepalanya berdarah, wajahnya penuh goresan kaca. Kaki kanannya patah, tangan kirinya sobek dengan tiga tulang jemari yang patah. Luka-luka dibadannya tidak kalah parah.

Ajaibnya dia masih bisa tegak berdiri disana. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih bernafas di tempat pembantaian itu.

Sebagai sang pembantai.

Puas dengan segala kekesalan hatinya Sasuke berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh mati dibawah kakinya, ketempat dimana mayat Naruto tersungkur.

"Sudah selesai, kau bisa lihat ini semua bukan?"

Sasuke bersimpuh diatas tubuh Naruto, menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto. Berharap mayat sahabatnya itu bisa membaca isi kepalanya atau paling tidah bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang selama ini bergejolak dihatinya. Sakit yang membelenggunya bertahun-tahun.

"Bisa kau lihat disana? Tebing itu. Tempat kita menghabiskan waktu berdua."

Dengan kedua tangannya yang terluka Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto dihadapannya. Mengajakknya berbicara. Seolah-olah Naruto benar-benar masih hidup dan bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku jika kita akan mati bersama, akan kukabulkan janjimu padaku saat kita remaja dulu."

Tubuh ringkih penuh luka itu berdiri.

"Kita akan pergi kesana sekarang…"

Sasuke menggenggam kerah jas yang dipakai Naruto, menyeretnya dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka. Berjalan terseok, menahan sakit. Menahan luka.

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

Satu jam kemudian, sampailah Sasuke ditebing tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto yang kini tergelatak penuh lumpur dan sudah menjadi mayat itu di sebelah kiri kakinya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Dobe… pemandangan disini sangat indah bukan?"

Tampak dikejauhan sana, di atas dermaga tempat pesta pernikahan yang tadinya dilangsungkan disana berubah menjadi tempat pemakaman. Dengan banyak darah bercecer dan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan.

Sepasang bola mata hitam menatap kosong pemandangan mengerikan hasil karyanya itu. Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dalam hatinya.

Karena hatinya sudah tak ada lagi disana.

Hatinya hilang entah kemana.

Mungkin sudah pergi jauh bersama sifat tidak peka Naruto atas perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Hidup sangat tidak adil.

Ya, sangat tidak adil.

Sasuke merasa jika Tuhan sangat membencinya hingga menjatuhkannya dalam lubang kesedihan ganda seperti ini.

"Sudah hampir malam, ayo kita pergi…"

Isaknya sambil memeluk jenazah sahabat yang amat dicintainya, erat.

Bersusah payah berdiri sambil menyanggah tubuh Naruto yang mulai dingin.

Sasuke menancapkan pedangnya dipunggung Naruto yang sudah berlubang. Menancapkan lebih dalam hingga menembus dadanya sendiri.

Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi Sasuke sudah tak mampu meneriakkan kesakitannya itu. Ia sudah teramat sangat lelah menjalani semua ini.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya yang berat melewati pijakan terakhir di ujung tebing.

"Aku menbencimu, Dobe… amat sangat membencimu hingga dasar hatiku…"

Dua tubuh manusia yang tersambung dengan sebilah pedang yang telah berganti warna menjadi merah itu jatuh dengan kecepatan luar biasa kearah bebatuan runcing dibawah sana.

Jatuh.

Tepat diatas bebatuan runcing.

Dengan pedang tajam menembus dada keduanya.

Remuk.

Hancur.

Darah dimana-mana.

Deburan ombak menyambut dua tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan lembut. Menyapu darah yang masih mengalir dari area bebatuan. Membawa kesedihan mereka ke tengah laut tak berujung. Menenggelamkan cintanya di palung terdalam.

" _In another life, I would be your girl…."_

Seperti kisah cinta sang putri duyung yang tak bersambut, harapan terakhir Sasuke menguap bersama buih diantara ombak dari air pasang yang kian meninggi menyentuh kaki tebing.

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 _ **Omake ~**_

Perempuan bersurai hitam itu memandang jauh kearah tebing diseberang sana sembari mengusap pelan perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Angin laut semakin berhembus kencang. Sebentar lagi malam tiba, langit diujung tampak memerah.

"Sasuke-chan, sebentar lagi malam. Masuklah."

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah menyala melambaikan tangan. Memanggilnya agar segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergabung dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Wanita itu, ibu mertuanya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi bu.." Jawab sang ibu muda sambil mengembangkan senyum menatap wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama, nanti kau bisa masuk angin. Udara diluar sangat dingin, ibu tunggu di dalam."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan sebaris senyum yang masih terukir diwajahnya.

Dan bola mata hitamnya kembali menekuni pemandangan tebing curam didepan sana. Ada perasaan sedih mendalam melihat tebing yang menyimpan legenda menyedihkan itu.

Tempat dimana sepasang sahabat yang tewas karena sebuah perseteruan misterius yang jenazahnya tak dapat ditemukan dimanapun hingga kini.

Rasa sedih itu mendayu-dayu. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tak mengerti.

Tangan kirinya mengelus lembut tempat si jabang bayi tinggal, dan sinar matahari senja menerpa cincin emas bermahkotakan berlian biru yang tersemat indah di jari manisnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya tepat didepan wajah, membiarkan cincin pernikahannya terendam cahaya kemerahan.

Lagi-lagi, senyum terkulum dibibirnya.

Ini adalah hari kedua setelah Sasuke resmi menjadi istri dari pria yang juga ayah dari bayi dalam rahimnya yang sudah berusia 4 bulan. Sehari sebelumnya mereka menikah dan menjalani pemberkatan di sebuah gereja yang tak jauh dari villa yang disinggahinya 5 hari ini. Villa milik keluarga besar Uzumaki.

Tak ada acara bulan madu berdua karena sang ibu mertua sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kandungannya di usia yang terbilang muda. Dengan alasan agar sang ibu bisa mengawasi langsung perkembangan calon cucu pertamanya, dan disinilah mereka. Menjalani bulan madu dengan keluarga besar di villa peninggalan nenek moyang.

Salahkan ayah sang bayi yang tak membuat rencana lebih matang untuk urusan satu ini.

Angin laut berhembus semakin kencang, anehnya disekitar Sasuke justru terasa hangat. Seolah ada banyak tubuh disekelilingnya. Menjadi tameng tak kasat mata yang melindunginya dari terpaan angin dingin.

.

" _Berbahagialah, kami bersamamu…"_

 _._

Wajah Sasuke menjadi hangat, rasa-rasanya air matanya bisa tumpah kapanpun juga.

Ia bahagia, berada di tempat yang hangat. Berada di tempat dimana banyak cinta tercurah untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan jaket hangat dari belakang lalu memeluknya mesra.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang menikmati angin dan melihat matahari terbenam." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya didada sang suami.

"Ayo kembali ke villa, aku tidak mau kau masuk angin. Udara disini semakin dingin."

Naruto langsung membopong tubuh Sasuke tanpa kesulitan, berjalan lurus menuju tempat mereka singgah.

"Ah, dingin sekali. Aku ingin segera masuk kedalam dan minum coklat panas lalu bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal bersamamu." Ucap pria pirang itu riang.

"Kau seperti anak-anak saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Hehe, biar saja. Aku ingin bermanja-manja padamu."

Cengiran khas Naruto lenyap saat disadarinya ada genangan air dalam pelupuk mata indah istrinya, yang lalu mengalir dengan mulus melewati pipinya yang bersemu merah muda.

"Kau menangis?"

Tanya Naruto cemas. Tapi tangannya tak bisa menghapus air yang jatuh itu dengan tangannya. Ia sedang menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong Sasuke sekarang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah lalu menempelkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami.

"Tidak ada…."

Ibu hamil itu memejamkan matanya. "Aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu. Tapi aku merasa tenang sekarang."

Naruto lega mendengarnya, dikecupnya puncak kepala sang istri penuh sayang.

.

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku disini bersamamu."_

 _._

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

.

" _Kita akan berbahagia selamanya."_

 _._

Suara itu samar, walau jelas dalam pendengarannya jika suara itu mirip dengan suara Naruto tapi nyatanya suaminya tak mengatakan apapun juga padanya saat ini.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Tanya Naruto saat menyadari jika sang istri menatap lekat wajahnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu…."

Bisik Sasuke ditelinga suaminya.

Reflex wajah Naruto memerah, jauh lebih merah dari tomat kesukaan Sasuke di kebun kecil mereka.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke mengucapkan 2 kata itu padanya. Sejak mereka mulai menjalin hubungan tak pernah sekalipun kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir wanitanya.

Semburat merahnya menjalar ke telinga, jujur saja Naruto benar-benar sedang berbahagia. Sangat bahagia tepatnya.

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu." Balas pria bersurai pirang itu, malu.

Matahari tenggelam.

Beberapa langkah lagi mereka sudah sampai di dalam villa penuh cinta mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kau agak berat sekarang." Goda Naruto.

"Oh? Kau mau protes karena aku menjadi gemuk?" Sasuke menatap suaminya dingin.

"Hei, aku bercanda. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Naruto tertawa garing.

"Ya, ya, ya. Katakan aku gemuk sekali lagi dan akan kulempar kau dari atas tebing diseberang sana." Ancam Sasuke sesadis biasanya.

"Tak apa, asal kau ikut terjun bersamaku. Mati dimanapun aku sudi."

"Konyol.." Cibir Sasuke pedas.

Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

.

"… _.Usuratonkachi…."_

 _._

Dan mereka akan tetap seperti itu. Bertengkar seperti anak kecil lalu bermesraan seperti orang bodoh.

Selalu..

Seterusnya begitu.

Menjalani berbagai macam kehidupan sedih dan senang bersama bak dongeng dalam cerita pengantar tidur anak-anak, berbahagia selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-End-

 **Maulidia Raa, November 23 2015**

 **All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia membaca**

*yang mau muntah2 karena cerita saya lebay, sedia baskom sendiri ya. hahaha


End file.
